Hayden Romero (TWW)
Super Strength: As a werewolf, Hayden possesses superhuman strength, enough to break through locked deadbolts on doors and padlocked chains, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw a full-grown man across the room with ease. * Super Speed: As a werewolf, Hayden can run much faster than any athletic human athlete, though she isn't as fast as an Alpha. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a werewolf, Hayden can jump down from heights of several stories while landing lightly on her feet, jump across large ravines, perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats, and catch arrows in mid-air before they can hit her. This comes in handy during battles, as it allows Hayden to more easily dodge attacks by using spins, kicks, and flips to duck out of the way and defend against blows. * Super Durability: As a werewolf, Hayden is much more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than a normal human. She has been shown thrown against walls by supernaturals without breaking any bones, and has jumped from tall heights without sustaining any injuries, Hayden has been shown to have a high tolerance for pain. * Super Senses: As a werewolf, Hayden can use her glowing yellow wolf eyes to see in total darkness and across long distances, as well as to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as the Nemeton, or a kitsune's aura. She possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows her to track animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by scent across long distances, assuming the trail has not been washed away by rain or covered up by more pungent scents like chemicals. She can also determine the emotional state of a person by interpreting the chemosignals in their scent. Hayden also possesses an advanced sense of hearing that allows her to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heartbeat while they talk. * Accelerated Healing: As a werewolf, Hayden has the ability to heal from all mild to moderate wounds at an immensely enhanced rate than normal humans, and is immune to all human diseases and conditions. She is also immune to the majority of toxins, which means she cannot get high on illicit drugs or drunk on alcohol because her cells regenerate too quickly. ** Pain Absorption: Hayden has the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans, or supernatural creatures by making tactile contact with the person's skin, usually by touching the person with their hands. This ability manifests as a darkening of the veins in the hands that travels up the arms and shoulders and sometimes even up to the face, depending on how much pain is absorbed. ** Animal Instincts: As a werewolf, Hayden is an apex predator, and can thus assert dominance over lower-ranking animals such as dogs, cats, and deer. She can use this ability to force other animals to stand down or to quiet them.